


Why???

by Moyenevee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Gen, That angst tho, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyenevee/pseuds/Moyenevee
Summary: Prungary AngstPrussia reminiscesHungary changesAustria still is stuck up





	Why???

NO CREDIT TO MOYENE  
(Admin)  
(All credits to Cindereevee)

So Austria took his charming Princess away.

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to claim that the Princess was his; after all, she’d probably punch him in the face -- she was free from anyone else’s grasp. And, sadly for him, maybe it was too late anyway, for Roddy was able to make Elizaveta his. Gilbert had no part in the matter.

Funny how that elegant sharp Princess was once a proud and handsome Prince. The days when sunlight would glint off of bright green eyes, and brown hair would be pulled back into a messy dirt-ridden ponytail. Gilbert would always be by Elizaveta’s side. Both of them were dressed in common men’s clothes, a bit smaller to suit their child sized bodies. A blunt wooden sword in hand, they would spar with each other till the sun had set. Swirling dust got kicked up by them as they mock-attacked their opponent. Soon they’d be covered from a layer of sweat and grime, nevertheless they’d laugh and head back to their respective countries. 

Now the same person stood in a room with the stuck-up pianist. No longer was her hair tied up, and her hair was no longer caked in dirt but clean and brushed. The dress that she was wearing almost gave him a double take by just how… feminine it was. She looked like she served people Austrian treats and wiped dust off of grand piano’s; she probably did just that. There was almost no resemblance between this fine lady and the warring neighbor boy of his own childhood. 

This was still Hungary, was she not? You can’t disregard years upon decades upon centuries of partnership, and back when their bond had been the tightest. There were still callouses of a warrior on her hands. He still recognized her eyes; they were still sharp as ever, the green glint of glorious days hiding inside them. There was still a fight that danced in those eyes. 

He glances through the window of Austria’s house, pretending to be nonchalant. They’re together now, chatting over tea or something sophisticated like that. He bites his lip, maybe it’s because he doesn’t know how to cope. Maybe because he feels his heart clenching a bit too tightly, and it’s cracking like it was made of porcelain. Maybe because the realization finally smacked him in the face as to what he has lost. 

So he stood there, longing to be with the Princess once more.

\---

The room is filled with peaceful quiet. Her eyes drift, past Austria and through the window. A man stands there, alone, with a look on his face that was so lost and hurt and forlorn, it pained her to notice him. 

It’s Prussia that stands there. He’s even decked out in his uniform, military boots, sash, and all. In her memory, his scarlet eyes are filled with light humor. But instead there are such a deep longing in those crimson depths. There’s no mischievous smirk, no boisterous laugh, nothing. There’s not a trace of his usual obnoxious arrogant self. She remembers the times when she told all her secrets to the boy with the white hair. Gilbert must have noticed that she wasn’t a boy before she knew about it herself. But once he realized, he didn’t push it too much. How courteous, how unfitting. Then she remembers herself, and how out of place she right now; she’s wearing a dress, listening to music, enjoying tea for goodness sake. There’s a part of her that regrets changing. She left Gilbert behind in the whirlwind of events, and he’d just have to cope.

She watches as the man lowers his head and closes his eyes, as if he’s mourning in a funeral, then turns a stiff circle and retreats away from Austria’s house. Soon, he disappears from view.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Because the Archive's not accepting anymore requests, I have used Moyene's account to post this story. Thank's to all of the people that read this!


End file.
